La gran guerra de los bucaneros
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Después de escapar de la esclavitud, Vlad e Inuyasha se convierten en bucaneros para vengarse de sus enemigos. Un crossover con algunos animes. Hay lemon hard. Las parejas son AxI, Inukag y Sessrin.
1. I

Introducción

Después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, he decidido realizarlo, tal como lo hice con _Picoro el caudillo rebelde_ , hacer la misma obra pero con personajes de algunos animes que me gustan, sobre todo, de sus parejas.

Gracias a mis conocimientos enciclopédicos basados en libros de historias, enciclopedias temáticas, diccionarios enciclopédicos y hasta libros de piratas; he podido realizar este fan fic, que será, por así decirlo, la última aparición del emparejamiento Alucard e Integra, ya que ha perdido valor para mí, y ahora solo aprecio a Rumiko Takahashi por su hermoso manga Inuyasha.

Además que algunas películas italianas de piratas como _Il corsaro nero_ (1976) y la miniserie _Caraibi_ (1999), me dieron inspiración para hacer el ambiente de esta historia.

Esta historia ficticia, está ambientado en un mundo similar a la tierra, con elementos del siglo XVII (sobre todo de la primera mitad), donde un malvado tirano se impone a una valiente reina; del cual algunos de nuestros personajes tomaran el camino de la piratería para enfrentarlo.

Solo espero, que al leerlo, puedan comprender mi forma de pensar y de expresar, aunque sea un crossover, y que aquí todos los personajes sean humanos.

Personajes que aparecen

Hellsing (de Kohta Hirano): Alucard (con apariencia de Vlad), Integra Hellsing, Victoria Seras, Walter Dornez, Alexander Anderson, Enrico Maxwell, Luke y Jan Valentine, e Incognito (pertenece a Gonzo).

Inuyasha (de Rumiko Takahashi): Inuyasha (con apariencia humana), Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Byakuya y Naraku, aunque Kikyo solo es mencionada, y no podía faltar la familia de Kagome.

King of the fighters: Mai Shiranui, King, Chizuru Kagura, Ángel, Rugal, Jenner, Krizalid, Goenitz, mr. Big, Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser.

Digimon (de Akiyoshi Hongo): Venonmyotismon, Demidevimon, Nanimon, Skullmeramon y Phantomon.

Yugioh (de Kazuki Takahashi): Skull mariner (barco) y Capitan Lock.

Urban rivals: Capitán Blooth.

Personajes históricos que aparecen: Cristina de Suecia bajo el seudónimo de la Reina, Gustavo Adolfo bajo seudónimo del Rey, Antonio de Oquendo, Maarten Tromp, Rene Descartes y Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

Piratas famosos que aparecen: Henry Morgan, Jean David Nau L'Olonnais, Bartolomé el portugués y Roche Brasiliano.

I

Cuentan los que cuentan, que una vez hubo un reino que se caracterizaba por su libertad comercial, con lo que le hacía más rica; por su libertad de culto, del cual había libre expresión y por tener una monarquía constitucional, del cual los poderes del soberano eran militados.

La capital de este reino tenía un próspero e importante puerto, de donde intercambiaba riquezas con otros reinos y venían productos de otras tierras, además de que poseía una poderosa flota comercial y sobre todo militar, para poder competir contra otros reinos.

Pero además de llevarse bien con sus vecinos por acuerdos comerciales para mantener la paz, hubo un principado independiente que le estaba haciendo frente, tanto militar como comercial, y quien no tardaría en tener conflictos.

El principado estaba gobernado por el ambicioso Naraku, quien trataba de imponerse al Rey, quitándole sus posesiones, ya que poseía un ejército muy disciplinado y una ascendiente flota poderosa; del cual estuvo conquistando principados débiles y ciudades-estado para obtener más territorios. Pero el objetivo de este malvado príncipe, era en derrotar al Rey para apoderarse de su reino y convertirse en un poderoso monarca absoluto.

Uno de los personajes más importantes de su principado era el conde-duque Incognito, un ser que era calvo con el ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho, que era el valido que actuaba como primer ministro, que era el hombre más temido de aquel principado y uno de los que ayudaba a Naraku en los asuntos militares ya que solía participar en las batallas. Pero sobre todo, ayudaba a los generales para vencer al ejército del Rey para debilitarlo.

Para frenarlo y que llegue a sus territorios, el Rey ordeno enviar a sus generales y a su flota a atacarle. El punto elegido fue una de las costas pertenecientes al principado y para así avanzar hacia la capital:

-Espero que logremos detenerlo, y para eso, me hare cargo de la comandancia del ejército-Pensaba el monarca.

Cuando la flota echo anclas cerca de la costa, desembarcaron el Rey junto a su estado mayor, la caballería, la artillería pesada y la infantería, mientras que las naves esperarían para recibir órdenes de atacar.

En el ejercito del Rey estaba un joven mosquetero de largo cabello negro llamado Inuyasha, quien se enlisto para enfrentar al ejercito enemigo de Naraku; y en el estado mayor se encontraba Sesshomaru, el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha con quien no se llevaba bien, e iba en compañía de su fiel escudero Jaken. Mientras que uno de los capitanes de los barcos era Vlad, un hombre fornido de bigote, algo de barba y largo cabello negro, quien era muy fiero en combate; y que estaba al tanto de unirse a la batalla.

Antes de entrar en combate, el Rey que estaba al frente de sus tropas, arengó montado en su caballo:

-En este día, el sol será testigo de cómo detenemos al malvado príncipe Naraku y acabamos con su principado.

Con estas palabras, la infantería integrada por mosqueteros y piqueros avanzó, mientras disparaban la artillería, y cargaron contra el ejército enemigo que estaba frente a ellos, pero estos se encontraron con una gran resistencia, del cual fueron recibidos por feroces descargas de cañonazos y disparos del enemigo cuando ambas infanterías chocaron.

En medio del combate, Inuyasha enfrentaba salvajemente al enemigo usando el mosquete como garrote que daba tremendos golpes a sus adversarios, hasta que se hartó y desenvainó su espada, con la que descargaba tremendos ataques a los mosqueteros y piqueros contarios.

Sin embargo, el príncipe y algunos integrantes de su estado mayor observaban desde una torre el curso de la batalla:

-Creen que en esta batalla podrán detenerme, pero están equivocados, yo les demostrare lo mejor de mi ejército-Dice Naraku.

-Esos barcos están listos para unirse a la batalla-Dijo su asistente Byakuya señalando la flota enemiga.

-Pues veremos que hacen con esto.

-Yo me encargare de eso, majestad-Le dice Incognito.

-Haz que esos barcos se hundan bajo el mar-Le ordena.

En pleno combate en tierra, el valido Incognito sube a bordo de uno de los galeones para enfrentar a los busques enemigos:

-Dirige algunos de nuestros galeones hacia allá-Le ordena al capitán de la nave.

-A sus órdenes, excelencia-Le responde obedeciendo.

Observando el gran caos que se desarrolla en el choque de infantería, la caballería compuesta por jinete con armadura y armados con pistolas, también choca con la caballería contraria. Y el monarca les dice a sus generales:

-Es hora de demostrarle a Naraku de lo que somos capaces.

-Estoy dispuesto a combatir-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Seguidme, vamos a acabar con su estado mayor-Dice el Rey con espada en mano.

Liderados por el Rey y su Estado mayor, las reservas avanzaron contra la infantería enemiga con la ayuda de la caballería; así abriéndose paso hacia el estado mayor contrario.

Durante el avance, Sesshomaru acaba con varios enemigos con su habilidad en el uso de la espada, pero también con ayuda de Jaken que golpea con su estandarte a sus contrincantes, por eso, muchos de los oficiales lo valoraban por su valentía en combate.

Pero en plena batalla, Inuyasha ve a muchos compañeros caer, y él no se da por vencido y continua combatiendo fieramente con su uniforme desgarrado, avanzando y haciendo caer a más enemigos.

Mientras tanto, Vlad recibe órdenes del Rey para que avancen hacia el enemigo, y cuando ven que estos se acercan, ordena a los marineros y soldados que se vayan preparando para el encuentro:

-Si llegamos a hundir algunas naves, bombardearemos esa torre y acabaremos con ese maldito tirano-Exclama Vlad.

Cuando algunas naves están a punto de acercarse, se ponen en posición, mientras que los artilleros están atento a recibir órdenes para disparar.

En ese momento, Vlad y otros capitanes ordenan disparar las piezas de artillerías contra las naves enemigas, del cual ambos bandos intercambian cañonazos provocando daños y bajas en los bajeles.

Pero de pronto, aparecen algunas galeras que avanzan sin respetar la formación y con sus cañones de proa disparan contras los navíos del Rey. Cuando Vlad se entera, mira por su catalejo y en una de las naves enemigas ve a Incognito a bordo y dice:

-Si acabo con el valido, le asestaré un golpe tremendo al príncipe.

Seguro de su plan, ordena al timonel virar y avanzan a toda vela hacia el galeón en donde se encuentra Incognito.

En pleno combate, la caballería de Naraku frena al estado mayor contrario, aunque Sesshomaru los enfrenta sin preocupaciones, aunque algunos compañeros son heridos. Pero el caballo del Rey es herido y por el dolor se encabrita avanzando hacia el enemigo, del cual el monarca recibe una terrible descarga de muerte. Cuando ven al soberano que cae del caballo, Sesshomaru y otros tratan de socorrerlo, pero se encuentran con más enemigos, aunque algunos infantes tratan de rescatar el cuerpo.

Cuando la nave de Vlad se acerca a su presa, dan algunos cañonazos a la cubierta enemiga y ordena tirar los rezones para acercarse. Cuando ordena el abordaje, Vlad grita animando a sus hombres:

-Un barril de ron a quien mate más enemigos.

Así, Vlad y los suyos se lanzaron contra el enemigo, y ahí vieron que este capitán acaba fieramente contra sus oponentes, mientras que avanzan hacia el castillo de popa.

Cuando llega a la cubierta de popa, después de acabar con varios oponentes, aparecen algunos mosqueteros que estaban escondidos bajo cubierta y abren fuego contra los atacantes haciéndolos titubear.

Cerca de su enemigo, Vlad se enfrenta a varios soldados y a algunos oficiales a quien logra matarlos, y le dice desafiando a Incognito:

-Vengo a chocar mi espada con la tuya.

-Adelante-Le responde.

El capitán y el valido chocan sus espadas, esquivando y rechazando ataques, hasta que las hojas de ambos contrincantes se rompen y pelean cuerpo a cuerpo dando golpes y patadas. Cuando Vlad empuja a Incognito de una patada, este saca una pistola y le hiere en un hombro, y ahí donde los soldados y oficiales les apuntan con sus armas:

-Rendíos-Le ordena el ser de ojo izquierdo grande.

-Matadme-Le dice.

-No, te reservo una muerte lenta-Le contesta.

Sin opciones, Vlad es obligado a rendirse, mientras que los soldados y marineros reducen a sus enemigos, y el valido ordena llevarlos a la bodega.

Cuando logran rescatar el cuerpo del Rey, Sesshomaru y demás oficiales ordenan la retirada; mientras que otros como Inuyasha son reducidos y hechos prisioneros; incluso las naves reales retroceden para embarcar a los soldados:

-Nos volveremos a ver-Exclamó Sesshomaru.

Sin necesidad de perseguirlos, Naraku se proclama victorioso en esta batalla, y montado en su caballo, le ordena a su estado mayor que junte a los vencidos para humillarlos.

Mientras que los soldados juntan los estandartes y caballos capturados, el malvado general Venonmyotismon junto con su escudero Demidevimon, llega victorioso ante los enemigos vencidos y cuando Naraku llega con él, les dice ante todos incluyendo a Inuyasha:

-Ahora que han osado en enfrentarme, deberán acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante a la vida de esclavo.

Mirándolo con odio, el medio hermano menor de Sesshomaru era llevado junto con sus compañeros, a un terrible destino.


	2. II

II

En el duro viaje a bordo de la nave de esclavos, Vlad e Inuyasha se conocieron y entablaron amistad estando encadenados junto a otros compañeros, aunque el fornido oficial estaba serio y le dijo:

-Preparaos para una vida dura.

-Igual, no me importa, yo quería cumplir una venganza-Contesto Inu.

-¿Contra quién?-Preguntó Vlad.

-Contra Naraku, sus soldados se llevaron a alguien que he querido.

-Ya veo, tú has tenido a alguien a quien amar, yo no lo he encontrado-Dijo Vlad bajando la cabeza.

Después de un breve tiempo navegando en condiciones terribles, llegaron a una colonia de esclavos que dependía del principado de Naraku, que cuando la nave atracó en el muelle, los prisioneros fueron desembarcados a empujones y latigazos.

A continuación, fueron llevados a la gran prisión de esclavos en donde estaba el malvado Rugal, un fornido noble que se hizo muy rico con la esclavitud. Mientras algunos negreros iban a caballo, otros que estaban de pie daban latigazos a los prisioneros para que sigan avanzando, aunque algunos estaban débiles por la mala alimentación durante el viaje.

Cuando estaban llegando a las puertas de la prisión, apareció el capataz Krizalid montado a caballo, y les preguntó a los negreros:

-¿De dónde vienen estos?

-La mayoría son soldados y marineros del Rey que fueron capturados en batalla-Le respondió uno de los negreros.

-Aja, supe que ese Rey fue muerto en batalla, del cual hay que esperar que ese Reino se rinda-Dijo Krizalid.

Desde su despacho, Rugal observaba como los prisioneros ingresaban a empujones y azotes a la prisión, y uno de sus secretarios le dijo:

-Son prisioneros de guerra, o sea soldados del Rey, hay muchos jóvenes y otros en buen estado.

-¡Excelente! Así los venderé a un buen precio-Contestó sonriendo.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, Vlad, Inuyasha y los demás ingresaron a aquel lugar lleno de celdas, calabozos y prisioneros escuálidos, además de ser sucio e insalubre.

En ese gran mercado, todos los esclavos esperaban a ser vendidos, mientras que otros serían llevados a las minas y plantaciones según las indicaciones de los encomenderos y los corregidores.

Mientras Vlad e Inu eran llevados hasta sus celdas, vieron como algunos de los mencionados esclavos eran repartidos entre los encomenderos. En las minas, a los esclavos les esperaban duras jornadas de trabajo bajo tierra en busca de minerales; mientras que en las plantaciones, producían jugos y azúcar, pero también trabajaban de modo insalubre. Además, muchos dignatarios venían a comprar al mercado, donde se llevaban muchos para sus sirvientes. Incluso algunos burgueses en compañía de un joven esclavo.

Después de recorrer un pasillo, llegaron a su celda, donde fueron encerrados junto a prisioneros sucios, harapientos, mal alimentados y con caras de desesperanza, ya que les esperaba un destino cruel.

Después de pasar una noche en la prisión, llegó la hora de ser alimentados, del cual esta tarea era llevada a cabo por dos doncellas de nombre Victoria y Ángel, que comenzaron a caerles bien a Vlad y a su amigo:

-Hacen un buen trabajo-Les dijo.

-Gracias señor-Respondió Victoria encantada.

-Le conozco, es usted el capitán Vlad-Dijo Ángel.

-Sí, me capturaron en combate.

-Nos gustaría seguir hablando, pero debemos continuar con nuestra tarea-Dijo Victoria alejándose con su compañera.

-Creo que tengo ganas de salir-Murmuró Vlad.

-Dejad de soñar-Le dijo Inu.

-No seas pesimista, si entablamos confianza tal vez nos ayuden ¿No quieres cumplir tu venganza?-Le dijo.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y cabizbajo, y su amigo le dijo:

-Decid porque queréis vengaros de Naraku.

Levantando la cabeza, el joven de cabello negro cuenta su historia de amor de antes de ser soldado:

"Después de que mi madre falleció quede solo y no confiaba en nadie, no tenía amigos y tenía que arreglármelas solo. Vagando de pueblo en pueblo, llegue a uno donde la conocí a ella, que me preguntó de porque estaba solo y quiso ayudarme, su nombre era Kikyo. Me acuerdo mucho de ella, era hermosa como flor de campanilla y con un hermoso cabello negro, sobre todo, de buen corazón"

"Poco a poco iba conviviendo con ella, le ayudaba en todas sus tareas, como cuando ayudaba a los chicos del orfanato. Cuando ella llevaba cosas en el camino hacia otros lugares como en los campos, yo le ayudaba sin importar que sea pesado".

"Solíamos visitar a aquellas aldeas pobres; incluso colaborando en las fiestas populares como en los albergues, donde había teatros cómicos ambulantes que nos divertían con sus actores disfrazados".

"Poco a poco yo iba cambiando mi personalidad, del cual ponía contenta a Kikyo por darle una mano en todo; les cual un día le prometí que nos casaríamos, aunque una noche después de darnos un baño hicimos el amor, me gustó sentir su piel con la mía, nunca olvidaré esa noche".

"Pero esto ocurrió una trágica tarde: los soldados de Naraku atacaron la aldea y la saquearon, actuando con violencia contra los indefensos aldeanos; Kikyo procuró ayudarles en la defensa, pero cuando apareció un jinete le disparó. Yo la acompañé en su agonía y le dije que ella era la persona que tanto he amado después de mi madre, y cuando cerró sus ojos la sepulté y jure vengarla".

Cuando Inu terminó su relato, soltó unas lágrimas. Y al secarse los ojos con su muñeca, le preguntó a Vlad:

-¿Y tú nunca te has enamorado?

-¿Enamorarme? Jamás, no pienso sufrir en vano por esas cosas-Le respondió.

-Por eso eres frio-Le dijo.

-La verdad que sí, he sufrido mucho en mi juventud, y solo conocí el dolor y la crueldad humana, y cuando me enlisté en el ejército, solo lo hice para servir al Rey y no tener compasión por nadie.

-Porque he llegado a sentir que con amor uno puede cambiar, y yo lo notaba cuando estaba con ella.

-Igual, yo lo que único que pienso en cómo salir de aquí-Le dijo Vlad.

-Y además ¿Conoces a Sesshomaru?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-¿Conocerlo? Claro, él se ha embarcado conmigo varias veces, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Responde.

-Es mi medio hermano y no me llevo bien con él, así somos de muy jóvenes.

-Ya veo, él es muy fuerte y siempre lo he visto derrotar muchos enemigos. Y ya verás que si salimos, te ayudaré a concretar tu venganza.


	3. III

III

La muerte del Rey no supuso el fin del Reino, ya que ni siquiera se rindieron incondicionalmente. Por esto, asumió su hija quien sería la nueva Reina, una joven valiente y culta; quien estaba decidida de todos modos a continuar los conflictos con el príncipe Naraku.

En la capital del Reino, vivían dos jóvenes, una veinteañera de cabello rubio largo y tez morena de nombre Integra, y la otra una joven estudiante de pelo negro de unos quince años llamada Kagome. Ambas eran amigas y se ayudaban mutuamente, aunque la rubia era más adinerada, ya que Kagome provenía de la pequeña burguesía, y vivía con su madre que era viuda, su hermano menor y su abuelo.

Las dos jóvenes llevaban una vida rutinaria y normal en las calles de la ciudad, donde socializaban con esa gente. Pero sobre todo, Integra le invitaba a cenar en su casa, donde estaba su fiel mayordomo Walter que tenía unos setenta años, pero que por su edad no era lo que parecía; pero a veces Kagome le invitaba a comer en su casa donde aprovechaba a socializar con su familia. En otras ocasiones, socializaban con los oficiales de los gremios, quienes eran personas importantes en la ciudad, y a veces visitaban a los síndicos de las pequeñas industrias.

Para cambiar, a veces visitaban a las familias puritanas, cuyas costumbres eran de ser muy reservados, como su forma de vestir y como su forma de actuar, pero esto le gustaba más a Integra porque eran personas buenas, además así se comportaba ella muy a menudo.

Pero no solo su vida social se concentraba en visitas no más, ya que solían caminar por las concurridas calles del centro, en donde era el centro de la vida social de los ciudadanos de la urbe, incluso también, solían visitar las ferias para saber qué productos vendían.

Integra y su amiga Kagome se estaban cansando de esta rutinaria vida, y se les ocurrieron esto, ya que supieron de los viajes que se hacían a tierras lejanas:

-¿Qué te parece si viajamos?-Preguntó Kagome.

-¿Viajar? Estaría bueno, ya que nuestra forma de vida es rutinaria.

-Sería bueno, así podremos conocer nuevas tierras.

-¿Te gustaría viajar por tierra o por mar?-Le preguntó.

-Estaría bueno ir en barco, yo no conozco el mar, de seguro viviremos aventuras.

-Está bien, aunque Walter ira conmigo, él siempre me acompaña desde que era niña.

-Yo le pediré permiso a mi mama.

-Si fueras mayor como yo harías lo que quieras.

-A mi madre la quiero y pienso que en este viaje encontrare a alguien a quien amar.

-Sí, lo mismo opino yo, pero eso no me importa del todo.

-Espero que sea un buen viaje, ya que por mar hay presencia de piratas.

-Claro, últimamente se volvieron un peligro, ya que suelen atacar los galeones mercantes, incluso los de Naraku, pero igual yo podré enfrentarlos, ya que he entrenado en el uso de la espada.

-Me gustaría luchar bien como tú.

-Aja, pero primero pídele permiso a tu madre, un nuevo viaje nos espera.

Después de despedirse de su amiga, la joven Kagome fue a su casa, incluso a preparar el equipaje, ya que iban a viajar por el mar y con la ilusión de como iban a cambiar sus vidas si van a otras tierras.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su hogar, se cruzó con Rin, otra alegre adolescente que era su amiga, y al saludarse ella le dijo:

-Pronto me iré de viajes, así podré conocer el mar.

-Te deseo mucha suerte-Le dijo Rin.

-¿Cómo esta Sesshomaru?

-Bien, aunque un poco molesto por la derrota, pero igual con la Reina, el volverá a combatir.

-Ojala se prepare y puedan vencer a ese tirano de Naraku.

-Gracias, ahora debo retirarme-Le dijo Rin.

-Adiós, mándales saludos a Sesshomaru de mi parte-Se despidió Kagome.

Cuando juntaron el dinero para el viaje y de haber preparado el equipaje, las dos amigas llegaron al puerto. Cuando iban subiendo los pasajeros y la mercancía en la nave mercante, Kagome entre emociones, se despedía de su madre y de su familia, y les prometió que volvería.

Después de embarcarse con su amiga Integra, junto con el mayordomo Walter, en una nave llena de gente honesta, el capitán ordenó a los marineros que vayan preparando las sogas y las velas, y cuando el barco se alejaba, los pasajeros se despedían de sus familias.

Mientras tanto en el principado, todo estaba estable después de esa batalla, aunque la guerra iba a continuar. Como pasatiempo, el príncipe Naraku junto con el valido ojón, Byakuya y sus amigos quienes eran el noble Goetniz, el general Vennonmyotismon y el obispo Enrico Maxwell, salían de caza en el bosque, mientras que algunos de los músicos les hacían compañía. También estaban los dos guardias del valido, que eran los hermanos Luke y Jan.

Después de cazar una presa grande que valiera la pena, y cuando dos de los guardias trajeron algunas otras presas; el valido se puso a hablar de los planes futuros para la guerra:

-Creo que nuestro ejército debe prepararse bien para la próxima batalla.

-Claro, si logramos vencerles, obtendremos las cabezas de sus generales-Dijo el general.

-Y debemos preparar bien la flota, ya que nuestros barcos mercantes son atacados por esos malditos piratas-Dijo Goetniz.

-Ya me ocuparé de eso, eso no me preocupa del todo, ya que debemos derrotar a esa Reina, y si es posible, expandirnos hacia el Reino y destruirlo-Exclamo Naraku.

-Por eso hay que tomarse el tiempo posible, además, estaba pensando en quemar a algunos condenados por herejía-Dijo Enrico.

-Avisadnos, así le vamos a ver-Dijo Vennonmyotismon.

-Igual, ahora me ocupare de cazar algunas presas para el banquete-Dijo Naraku.

-Una buena caza, un buen banquete-Dijo Byakuya.


	4. IV

IV

En alta mar, el viaje en aquel bajel era muy rutinario, del cual las dos amigas eran testigos de que muchos de los pasajeros no se adaptaban a la vida a bordo, sobre todo al movimiento de la nave, por lo que se mareaban:

-No sabía que viajar en barco podría resultar aburrido-Dijo Kagome.

-Igual, deberás ir acostumbrándote-Le respondió Integra.

-A pesar de su buena posición, muchos de estos pasajeros son gente reservada y aburrida.

-No importa, igual después le pediré a Walter que prepare el té.

Algunos para matar el tiempo tocaban sus instrumentos musicales, del cual practicaban sus notas musicales, incluso con los marineros; mientras que otros jugaban a los naipes, pero sin apuestas, del cual invitaban a los marinos a divertirse con ellos.

Desde la cubierta de popa, el capitán observaba el mar desde su catalejo junto con algunos oficiales, del cual uno le decía:

-Espero que este atento por si aparecen piratas.

-Por favor no diga eso, puede atraer la mala suerte-Le respondió el capitán.

-Claro, por eso debimos invitar a algunos soldados que se embarquen con nosotros-Dijo otro.

-Ya silencio, no quiero oír ni una palabra sobre eso-Dijo molesto el capitán.

Todo marchaba de forma rutinaria, y cuando el vigía cumplía con su tarea diría en la cofa, creyó haber visto algo que al principio lo ignoró, pero cuando volvió a aquella dirección abrió muy grande los ojos y quedo pasmado, hasta que gritó la alarma:

-¡Piratas a la vista!

Al escuchar eso, todos los pasajeros y tripulantes miraron al vigía y cuando vieron a dos barcos que venían hacia ellos cundió el pánico a bordo.

Pero el capitán se puso firme y les dijo a todos mientras se movían de un lugar a otro por el temor:

-Calmaos, lo que haremos es defender este barco como sea, así que todas las mujeres vayan a ocultarse en los camarotes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

-Yo les ayudare-Dijo Walter.

-Pero Walter-Dijo Integra.

-Perdón ama, pero no dejare que esos asesinos le hagan algo a usted y a su amiga-Respondió.

-Está bien, cuídate-Expresó Integra resignada.

-Igual, yo llevaré una pistola y pólvora en caso de emergencia-Le dijo Kagome.

-Bien, vayan todas y no salgan por ningún motivo-Insistió el primer oficial.

Pasaron minutos, y cuando ambas naves que eran un galeón ligero con mascaron de calavera y una corbeta se acercaron al bajel, abrieron fuego y provocaron algunos daños y bajas en la tripulación; algunas de las mujeres gritaban horrorizadas en sus escondites. Sin salida, el barco fue atrapado por ambos bajeles piratas.

Al lanzar los rezones, los temibles piratas arremetieron salvajemente contra la tripulación que apenas podía defenderse como sea, ya que poseían pocas armas, pero los atacantes no tenían misericordia con los marineros y pasajeros, que eran fácilmente masacrados.

Cuando abordaron el castillo de popa, el capitán y varios, entre ellos Walter, resistieron heroicamente, aunque después aparecieron los dos capitanes que eran Lock y Blooth; el primero que estaba vestido de rojo sangre con una máscara de cráneo dio muerte al primer oficial y el segundo contuvo a Walter después de acabar con algunos contrincantes gracias a su sagacidad.

Walter enfrentó a Blooth, a pesar de su edad, pero este rechazaba varios ataques, hasta que el anciano fue muerto de un disparo del arma de Lock:

-Ya era una molestia luchar con el-Dijo Blooth.

Superados en número, los marineros y pasajeros se rindieron incondicionalmente, y el capitán con sombrero rojo ordenó saquear la nave.

Cuando los piratas revolvían todo, encontraron a las mujeres pero uno murió por un disparo de Kagome, aunque igual fueron sacadas del lugar, aunque Integra desenvainó su espada y les dijo de manera desafiante:

-¿A ver quién se atreve a tocarme?

Pero los atacantes le apuntaron con sus armas y le ordenaron que la suelte y unirse a las prisioneras.

Al ser llevadas a cubierta, Lock ordenó llevarlas en su barco de nombre _Calavera marinera_ , mientras que les decía:

-Cuando terminen el saqueo, hundan en barco junto con los sobrevivientes.

Y así, al finalizar el saqueo, la nave fue incendiada con los sobrevivientes encerrados en las bodegas, mientras que ambas naves se alejaban con sus tripulantes disfrutando del botín.

En su encierro, Kagome dijo:

-¿A dónde iremos a parar?

-Quien sabe y parece que Walter murió, que tragedia-Respondió Integra bajando la cabeza.

En la colonia de esclavos, Rugal se iba a ir en misión diplomática a la capital del principado en compañía Krizalid y de algunos amigos a quienes invitó en el banquete, donde comía usando las manos.

Mientras que en la cárcel, Ángel y Victoria volvieron a la celda donde estaba Vlad para hablar con el:

-No veo mujeres por aquí-Dijo Vlad

-Es que las venden de forma rápida-Contesto Ángel.

-Sí, pero nosotros nos ofrecimos a trabajar, aunque nos tratan mal-Dijo Victoria.

-Miren, ya que estamos en confianza les pediré esto: que nos traigan algunas armas así podremos escapar-Dijo Vlad.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos-Dijo Victoria.

-Y como recompensa pueden venir con nosotros.

-Haremos lo posible-Dijo Ángel.

-Animo, las esperamos.

Mientras Victoria y Ángel se retiraban con la promesa de cumplir con lo que les dijo el fornido prisionero, Rugal y sus amigos se embarcaban en su transporte favorito que eran las galeras, donde había muchos esclavos que manejaban los remos.

Cuando este se iba, Ángel le dijo a Victoria:

-Será una buena oportunidad de provocar una autentica rebelión.

-Así será-Contestó Victoria.


	5. V

V

Sin Rugal en la colonia, todo estaba tranquilo, aunque desde su celda, Vlad estaba pensando en salir, del cual estaba bien preparado para actuar.

Al ver a uno de los carceleros, le dijo a Inuyasha:

-Estad bien atento a lo que voy a hacer.

-Te seguiré en lo que sea-Le respondió.

En ese momento, Vlad le llama burlándose al carcelero y este se enoja y viene:

-Ahora te castigare-Le dice.

-No te temo-Responde de forma burlona.

Abriendo la celda, Vlad se abalanza sobre él y con sus cadenas le agarra el cuello y logra ahogarlo, del cual Inuyasha toma las llaves y junto con los prisioneros logran escapar.

Sorpresivamente, se encuentran con Ángel y con Victoria y les dice:

-Traemos las armas como dijeron.

-¿Nadie las vio?-Pregunto Inu.

-No se preocupen, hemos drogado a los guardias-Respondió Ángel.

-¡Enhorabuena! Liberemos a algunos de las celdas y escapemos de la cárcel-Ordeno Vlad.

Sin embargo, algunos guardias supieron que el gobernador y otros fueron drogados, y cuando les vieron, Vlad ordeno cargar contra ellos.

En pleno combate contra los guardias y capataces, el fornido jefe y sus amigos trataban de salir de la cárcel, mientras que otros rebeldes liberaban a los esclavos.

En las afuera de la cárcel, los rebeldes arremetieron contra los capataces que estaban afuera. Pero de lejos se escuchó unos cañonazos, y ahí Inu le dijo a Vlad:

-¿Serán enemigos de estos que estarán atacando?

-Quien sabe, pero de todas formas tenemos que huir de aquí como de lugar-Le respondió.

Los atacantes eran aquellos dos barcos piratas que atacaron aquel bajel, y ahora bombardeaban el fuerte, con el objetivo de debilitarlo así para que los atacantes desembarquen y ataquen la ciudad.

A bordo de su nave, Lock estaba listo para desembarcar y atacar la ciudad, aunque pensaba:

-Si me apodero de ella, le exigiré un enorme rescate por liberarla.

Al llegar a la costa, Vlad reconoció el barco llamado _Calavera marinera_ , ya que ha combatido a las naves de guerra del Reino, y Victoria le preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ese barco será nuestra salida, así que seguidme-Les dijo a todos.

Cumpliendo con la orden del fornido líder, los rebeldes llegaron nadando al barco del mascaron de proa con el cráneo color sangre y como sea lograron abordarla, mientras que otros ingresaban por las troneras.

Antes de que Lock ordene el desembarco, Vlad apareció de forma sorpresiva en el castillo de popa, noqueando a varios piratas y con espada en mano le dijo al capitán de manera desafiante:

-Hey Lock ¿Deseáis chocar tu espada con la mía?

-Claro, y veras como te atravieso-Le respondió desenvainando su arma.

Así, Vlad se enfrenta a Lock, y cuando el capitán ordena que lo ataquen, el fornido de bigote y cabello lacio da una señal y aparecen los rebeldes que se lanzan contra los piratas de forma sorpresiva.

En pleno combate, Inuyasha mata a varios enemigos usando los puños, mientras que Victoria y Ángel deja fuera de combate a muchos oponentes. Los atacantes enfrentan a los piratas usando palos, lanzando barriles y hasta balas de cañón, además de los puños; mientras que bajo cubierta, los tripulantes son puestos fuera de combate mediante cualquier ataque.

Cuando los rebeldes comienzan a reducir a los piratas, Vlad da muerte a Lock con su espada y les ordena a los atacantes:

-Vayan a los cañones y apunten contra el otro barco.

Cumpliendo con la orden, las piezas de artillería apuntan en dirección a la corbeta de Blooth, y cuando Vlad ordena disparar, los cañones suenan provocando daños y algunas bajas.

En su barco, Blooth no lo puede creer, y grita:

-¡A traición! Ese Lock se volvió loco.

Y cuando disparan con algunas balas especiales, la otra nave pirata comienza a sucumbir, ya que Blooth muere al ser alcanzado por una bala y cuando una de ellas impacta con unos barriles de pólvora provocan una explosión seguida de un incendio que se expande y consume todo la nave, haciendo que sus tripulantes salten al agua.

Con el barco en su poder, Vlad ordena girar y navegar hacia alta mar, y Victoria le pregunta:

-¿Hacia dónde iremos ahora?

-¿Si, a dónde?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Después lo veremos, ahora desháganse de los piratas-Ordena Vlad.

Después de lanzar a los piratas por la borda, salvo algunos que decidieron unírseles, liberaron a las prisioneras, entre ellas Integra y Kagome que agradecieron a sus salvadores:

-Le estaré eternamente agradecida-Le dijo Integra a Vlad.

-Un placer conocerla-Respondió besándole la mano.

Y cuando Kagome ve a Inuyasha quedan como hechizados, y por la impresión, ella le dice:

-Te agradeceré por esto.

-Y yo te protegeré-Le respondió.

-Ah ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Inuyasha, era un soldado del Rey.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kagome, y será un gusto ser tu amiga.

En ese momento, Victoria le vuelve a preguntar al nuevo capitán:

-¿Volveremos al Reino?

-Algo mejor, voy a cumplir mi venganza contra Naraku y el valido Incognito-Respondió.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-Pregunta Integra.

-Iremos hacia la Isla de los bucaneros y nos prepararemos para atacar el principado.

-Sí, eso es lo que haremos-Dice Inu.

-¿A esa isla? Pero se darán cuenta que han vencido a este pirata-Dice Integra.

-Este era un pirata, los bucaneros nos ayudaran, ellos atacan los barcos de Naraku y algunas de sus posesiones, además varios son corsarios del Reino.

-¿Y qué harán con nosotras?-Pregunta Kagome.

-Vendrán con nosotras, serán parte de la tripulación y las trataremos bien-Responde Vlad.

Después de huir de esa colonia, la nueva tripulación de _Calavera marinera_ , se embarcaba rumbo a un nuevo destino, para cumplir con la venganza.


	6. VI

VI

Desde aquel momento, decidieron dedicarse a la piratería. Poco a poco, aquellos amigos y las amigas se iban adaptando a la vida a bordo, incluyendo a los rebeldes que les siguieron.

A bordo de _Calavera marinera_ , Vlad se proclamó como el capitán, del cual se vistió con un traje rojo y negro, con capa color sangre, botas marrones y un sombrero con plumas, tal como usaba el anterior capitán de la nave. Inuyasha sería como el lugarteniente, además de Integra que fue elegida como una oficial más al vestir de forma varonil; lo mismo Kagome, Ángel y Victoria, que serían como la contramaestre y la marinera de primera.

La tripulación poco a poco iban aprendiendo las tareas de a bordo, como manejar las velas, las sogas y limpiar la cubierta, incluso de limpiar las armas.

Pero Kagome trataba de conocer a Inu, ya que el joven de cabello largo comenzaba a ser el centro de atención de ella, y este le preguntaba:

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Bueno ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de ser esclavo?

-Era soldado, y estaba bajo las ordenes de mi odioso medio hermano Sesshomaru-Le responde de forma seria.

-¿Eres familiar de Sesshomaru?-Pregunta sorprendida Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Tengo una amiga que parece que es su novia ¿Y porque no se llevan bien?

-Es que él me menosprecia porque él se dedicó a lo militar desde joven, y me dice que no pertenezco a la familia, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver me enfrentaré a él.

-Vaya, no sabían que estaban peleados.

-Sí, pero también pienso vengarme de Naraku.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque sus malditos soldados se llevaron a quien una vez amé.

-Si quieres, te acompañare y te apoyare en lo que sea-Le dice y le abraza.

Mientras tanto, Integra y Victoria practican esgrima sobre la cubierta, en donde la tripulación es espectadora y cuando la veinteañera vence, la más joven le dice:

-Pelea bien, señorita Integra.

-He tenido práctica cuando estaba en tierra para cualquier defensa-Le responde.

-¿A qué se dedicaba?-Pregunta Victoria.

-Era hija de un oficial de gremio y tú.

-La verdad…yo era huérfana desde chica, unos bandoleros mataron a mis padres y desde ese momento tuve que sobrevivir sola, y trabajando.

-Ya veo, fue muy duro para ti.

-Gracias por entender.

A la hora del banquete nocturno, Vlad y sus oficiales se sentaron en la mesa para comer lo que el cocinero preparó especialmente para ellos y en ese momento, Integra le preguntó:

-Señor Vlad ¿Qué era antes de ser esclavo? Porque veo que usted tiene madera de líder.

-Era oficial de la marina del Rey, pero cuando intente atrapar a Incognito a bordo de la nave en la que estaba, me capturaron y me convirtieron en esclavo, ahí le conocí a Inuyasha y a estas dos señoritas.

-Si entiendo, he sabido que Incognito dirige al igual que los generales-Dijo Integra.

-Por eso, pienso vengarme de él, iré hacia el principado y acabaré con el-Responde.

-Entonces brindemos por una exitosa misión-Dice Kagome y todos los presentes brindan.

Después de terminar de comer, para ahorrar un poco de tiempo en la cabina, se ponen a jugar a los naipes. Y a la hora de dormir, Vlad compartió la cama con Integra, pero sin tocarse; aunque Inuyasha y Kagome durmieron en camas separadas por el momento.

En el principado de Naraku, se componía por tierras de ciudades-estados conquistadas, y casi la mitad de la población se componía con la clase trabajadora, e igual como la campesina, que fabricaban todos los productos para todo el principado, vivían en la miseria, y eso que muchos niños andaban por la calle, aunque la clase media persistía.

En la plaza central frente al palacio y la catedral, era un importante centro de la vida social, donde se reunían la clase alta compuesta por los nobles y los ricos; que ocupaban la clase más alta de esta sociedad.

Lo que caracterizaba a este principado, era de había una diversidad estamental, ya que muchos de los habitantes eran mulatos y mestizos, además de negros e indígenas, que ocupaban las capas debajo de la de los blancos y criollos, además de la clase trabajadora y campesina.

A pesar de tener un ejército bien organizado y disciplinado, este se organizaba mediante una leva y servicio militar obligatorio por todo el principado, y de los territorios vasallos.

El clero era uno de los más importantes en el principado, y además de vivir del diezmo, poseían riquezas y tierras por la entrega del monarca. Y muchos de sus habitantes estaban obligados a dar algo del diezmo en los refectorios a modo de impuestos.

En su palacio, el príncipe Naraku estaba con sus planes de organizar una fiesta, en donde contaría sus futuros planes, ya que para eso, invito al esclavista de Rugal para contar con el:

-Pronto le enseñare a esa Reina cuando llegue a derrotarla quien es el gran Naraku-Murmuraba.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya y el valido practicaban esgrima, a veces en compañía de algunos integrantes del estado mayor a modo de entrenamiento, pero también lo hacia Naraku ya que solía ansiar un duelo con espada:

-Pues la próxima ve al frente del ejercito-Le dijo Byakuya.

-¿Cómo habéis dicho?-Preguntó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, mi señor-Intervino Incognito.

-Creo haber escuchado de que yo no voy al frente del ejercito-Replico.

-Bueno, eso dije-Contesto nervioso.

-Ya se me presentara la oportunidad, pero ahora debo planear bien como derrotar a la Reina.

-Y no se olvide de los piratas, mi señor-Dijo Incognito.

-Sí, andan perjudicando a nuestras flotas comerciales-Dijo Byakuya.

-Eso lo veremos-Respondió.

Y así, la fiesta se organizó aquella noche de forma suntuosa, ahí el malvado príncipe recibía a toda clase de invitados, como los pequeños soberanos de territorios vasallos, que traían regalos a modo de tributo.

Rugal también era un invitado importante, y venia en compañía de Krizalid, y traían bellas y jóvenes odaliscas como regalo, del cual agradó mucho a Naraku y a algunos presentes como Incognito y Jan que dijo:

-Más para el harén.

-Shhh… silencio-Le calló Luke.

-Está bien, como tú digas-Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Además de los nobles y ricos burgueses de la capital, Goetniz era el más influyente, ya que les contaba muchas cosas a los invitados, tal como eran sus amigos mr. Big, Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser; pero sobre todo, Incognito, Rugal y Enrico eran lo que les contaban muchas cosas, del cual más interesaban a los presentes.

Mientras el monarca socializaba con los nobles e invitados importantes en la gran mesa, los niños y doncellas se divertían con los bufones, del cual la mayoría eran enanos y gente vestida de forma ridícula.

Cuando llegó la hora del banquete, Naraku dijo unas palabras:

-De a partir de ahora, seguiremos enfrentando a la Reina por tierra y por mar, del cual acabaremos con sus generales y su flota hasta avanzar hacia el Reino y derrotarlo provocando su caída y su derrota social.

-Brindo por usted y por su futuro imperio, salud-Dijo Incognito levantando su cáliz.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron los que levantaron sus copas y cálices.

Después de disfrutar del suntuoso banquete y del baile, coronaban la noche con una pieza de comedia teatral, del cual era dirigida por la monja sor Juana Inés de la Cruz era conocida por ser intelectual, y de divertir al público, pero a Enrico le molestaba que sea muy inteligente y Anderson lo escuchaba en todo:

-Es raro ver a una mujer inteligente, es algo pecaminoso-Dijo Maxwell.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?-Pregunto Anderson.

-Después le diré al príncipe de esto, es que lee libros prohibidos.

-Comprendo.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de retirarse, Jan les dijo a algunos presentes:

-Los que son solteros pueden venir a divertirse en el harén.


	7. VII

VII

Finalmente, después de un breve tiempo navegando en aquel navío con un esqueleto rojo como mascaron de proa, llegaron a la isla de los bucaneros. Cuando este echo anclas, todos los habitantes de la isla miraban sorprendidos, incluso algunos con desconfianza.

Cuando Vlad y los suyos desembarcaban en la gran lancha, el fornido capitán dio la orden de llevar el barco a la playa para que sea carenado:

-Creo que este es el inicio de una nueva vida-Dijo Integra.

-Igual, nos iremos acostumbrando-Le respondió Vlad.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos en esa isla?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Descuiden, no se metan con nadie y no pasara nada-Dijo Vlad.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare-Le dijo Inu a Kagome.

-Cuento contigo-Le respondió abrazándole el brazo.

Al pisar tierra, fueron recibidos por algunos de los habitantes que les apuntaban con mosquetes y uno de ellos, quien era uno de los jefes bucaneros les preguntó:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hicieron con Lock?

-Mis compañeros y yo abordamos su nave y yo le di la muerte ¿Algún problema?-Respondió.

-Nada, solo que Lock era uno de nuestros enemigos ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Me llamo Vlad, ex capitán de la marina del Rey, ahora soy bucanero.

-Bien, yo soy Bartolomé, pasen al fuerte en donde nos reunimos.

Mientras se dirigían a dicho lugar, vieron que había muchos bucaneros bebiendo y jugando a juegos de azar al aire libre, aunque algunos andaban divirtiéndose con las putas o luchando con sables, y otros con los puños por cualquier altercado; del cual Kagome tanto como Integra los consideraban como gente poco civilizada.

Antes de ingresar al fuerte que estaba en el centro de la isla y que era considerado como el palacio del gobierno en el lugar, Vlad le dijo a Inu:

-Ustedes vayan a reclutar hombres, procuren escoger bien.

-Claro, como tú digas-Respondió Inuyasha.

-Nosotras le ayudaremos-Dijo Victoria.

-Tendremos mucho cuidado-Dijo Ángel

En el fuerte, estaban aquellos jefes bucaneros que eran los más temidos de las aguas comerciales, uno de ellos era el sanguinario L'Olonnais aquel pirata que no dejaba prisioneros y cometía crueldad por puro sadismo; le seguía Roche Brasiliano que era el cómplice del primero y también estaba Bartolomé quien les recibió.

Cuando aparece Vlad ante ellos se quita el sombrero y se presenta:

-Soy Vlad, he acabado con Lock y me apoderé de su nave, y ahora me uniré a ustedes.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ti, tú eras un capitán de la marina del Rey-Dijo L'Olonnais.

-Yo también, te conozco por tus crueldades y de no dejar prisioneros-Le contesto.

-¿Ya que estas con nosotros, te unirás a nuestras expediciones?-Preguntó Roche.

-¿Cómo los dominios del príncipe Naraku?-Pregunto.

-Claro, nosotros atacamos sus naves-Dijo L'Olonnais.

-Tengo algo mejor en mente.

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Bartolomé.

-Atacar la capital del principado-Contesto decidido.

-Estás loco, nadie ha podido atacar la capital, sería muy arriesgado-Le contestó L'Olonnais.

En el momento de la reunión, apareció Morgan, un joven corsario bien vestido y de melena negra que se presentó ante los presentes:

-¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?-Pregunta L'Olonnais.

-Soy Morgan y quisiera comenzar mi carrera como filibustero-Contesta.

-Se necesita de mucha experiencia para ser alguien como nosotros-Le dice Brasiliano.

Cuando se dirige a Vlad, este le dice:

-Permítame unirme a su tripulación como su lugarteniente.

-Ya tengo uno, pero igual, serás bienvenido a bordo-Le contestó.

-No se arrepentirá-Dice y se retira.

-Hablare con él y charlaremos sobre la expedición-Le dice a los presentes.

Mientras que Kagome e Integra ayudaban a Inu con el reclutamiento de nuevos filibusteros en la taberna, aquel joven corsario se puso a conversar con Vlad para ser uno de sus oficiales, prometiéndole estrategias para la hora del combate:

-¿Estáis seguro de lo que dices?-Le decía el fornido oficial.

-Yo usare mi astucia para la expedición que haga, además sé que el príncipe Naraku es rico, por eso la clase trabajadora no vive bien allí.

-Quien más me interesa es Incognito, el me condujo a ser esclavo y me vengaré.

En ese momento aparecieron ante la mesa de reclutamiento, una mujer joven de cabello dorado y traje morado, era Jenner y las filibusteras, quienes eran Mai, Chiziru y King:

-Si quieren reclutas, nosotros somos las indicadas.

-Me gusta tu actitud, serán recibidas a bordo-Le contestó Integra.

-Gracias capitana-Le respondió.

-Sean bienvenidas-Dijo Ángel.

-Yo no soy la capitana, si el-Dijo dirigiéndose a Vlad.

Cuando ella se presenta ante Vlad, le cuenta que estuvieron asaltando los barcos mercantes de Naraku y que le ayudara en los combates, ya que ella y sus compañeras tenían habilidades de lucha:

-Con reclutas así, podremos vencer a Naraku, estoy seguro-Dijo Vlad.

-Yo también-Dice Inu.

Antes de terminar con el reclutamiento, un bucanero ebrio comienza a acosar a Kagome, del cual le incomoda, e interviene Inu que le dice:

-Oye, no la molestes.

-Cállate-Le dice el ebrio.

Pero Inu se enoja y con un puñetazo lo hace tirar al suelo, y este se aleja adolorido. Así, Kagome le dice:

-Te lo agradezco.

-Si alguien te molesta, lo lamentará-Le contesta.


	8. VIII

VIII

Al mediodía, los jefes piratas se reunieron en el fuerte, que además de comer y beber algo, iban a planear el próximo ataque que sería al principado de Naraku. De ahí, Bartolomé les dice:

-Miren, esta expedición no será fácil, la capital de aquel principado está bien defendida, yo preparare más de trecientos hombres y tres naves.

-Yo quinientos hombres y cuatro naves-Dijo Brasiliano.

-Yo por mi parte, preparare tres naves y más de cuatrocientos hombres, y veremos cómo lograremos apoderarnos del oro que esconde en sus entrañas-Expreso L'Olonnais.

-Ten cuidado, tal vez perdamos muchos hombres, incluso tu podrías morir-Le dijo Bartolomé.

-¡Ja! Verán como atravesaremos las murallas y atacaremos el fuerte y el palacio, de eso estoy seguro-Respondió L'Olonnais.

Mientras todos los presentes se ponían de acuerdo con la expedición, se dirigieron al nuevo integrante que era Vlad, del cual Brasiliano le preguntó:

-¿Y tú como actuaras en este ataque?

-Yo me propongo acercarme al palacio y atacar al valido de Incognito, tengo un asunto pendiente con el-Respondió.

Todos quedaron callados y mirando, hasta que L'Olonnais le respondió:

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa si mueres en la batalla.

-Es preferible morir con la espada en mano, además, juro que cumpliré mi venganza-Dijo y se retiró.

Después de conversar con los jefes bucaneros, Vlad llama a los suyos, y deciden explorar el paisaje:

-¿Y en que quedaron?-Preguntó Integra.

-Que atacaran el principado por mar, pero yo quedé en atacar de una manera diferente-Responde Vlad.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Eso lo discutiremos en secreto.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso-Interviene Morgan.

-Y eso es lo que hablaremos-Le dice el capitán.

Cuando llegan a la posada, Integra junto con Kagome y las nuevas amigas deciden darse un baño porque tienen calor, del cual Vlad les da permiso y le ordena a Inu que las vigile, del cual el joven acepta.

Así, las mujeres se van a bañarse en el arroyo cercano, aunque Inuyasha quedó en el encargo de protegerlas de la vista de los demás bucaneros que estarían dispuesto a disfrutar de una buena vista.

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando las muchachas disfrutaban del baño, hasta que el joven tropieza y cae, Kagome se molesta y agarrándole de la cabeza, lo mete en el agua diciéndole:

-Abajo.

-Ten cuidado, no lo ahogues-Le dice Integra.

Estando a solas, aunque algunos de sus oficiales y tripulantes juegan a los naipes, Morgan y Vlad se ponen a conversar de como atacar al valido:

-No participaremos del ataque, sino que desembarcaremos y en secreto penetraremos en la capital y nos dirigiremos hacia el palacio, pero iremos con las filibusteras ya que podría haber guardias, pero de todos modos, acabaré con el valido.

-Y yo pienso en apoderarme del oro de una forma especial-Le dice Morgan.

-Si quieres envío a algunos hombres para que te acompañen.

-Claro, hare lo imposible para llegar hasta el-Responde seguro.

Mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se divierten con algunos bucaneros que están en compañía de las putas, otros se entregaban a las orgias tabernarias, acompañados de la música y del tabaco:

-Tendré que adaptarme a esta vida-Dijo Kagome por los que estaban a su alrededor.

-A mí me da igual-Respondió Inu.

-No te gustaría otra vida.

-Mmmm, cuando termine mi venganza te lo diré.

Esa noche, vino un tripulante de Bartolomé que pregunto por Vlad:

-¿Qué quiere?-Pregunto el capitán.

-Quiero mostrarle algo-Respondió.

Guiado por aquel pirata, Vlad visita la fragua donde están preparando los cañones gruesos, que según pensaba el, seria para usarlos contra las murallas del principado:

-Así que esta es su arma secreta-Expresó Vlad.

-Claro, con esto haremos volar las murallas del principado, irán una en cada nave de los capitanes-Respondió Bartolomé.

-Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-Dijo Vlad yéndose.

-Lo mismo para ti-Se despidió el jefe bucanero.

Así, aquel momento del alba, Vlad y su tripulación preparan se embarcan y levan anclas, partiendo por rumbo propio, separados de la flota de L'Olonnais.


	9. IX

IX

Mientras tanto en el Reino, la Reina, hija del soberano fallecido y como es una mujer culta e inteligente, tiene nuevos planes y planea gobernar a mano dura para que el Reino siga adelante.

Estando en compañía de su ministro le decía:

-No dejare que ese Naraku se salga con la suya, yo le demostrare la grandeza de nuestro Reino.

-Comprendo muy bien alteza, pero debemos estar bien preparados, ya que la última batalla perdimos muchos soldados-Le dijo el ministro.

-Ya veo, pero aquel Sesshomaru es un buen general, del cual debo hablar con él.

-¿Quiere que lo llame?-Pregunto el ministro.

-No solo a él, al estado mayor y los nobles más importantes. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Sin más tardar, la valiente soberana invitó a todos los nobles más importantes y miembros del estado mayor a su galería de arte para debatir sobre el nuevo plan de ataque. Después de ponerme cómodos en sus asientos, la Reina les dijo:

-Señores y miembros del estado mayor, los he reunido para conversar sobre lo más importante: he decidido continuar con la guerra con Naraku, del cual he decidido lo siguiente.

-La entendemos alteza, sigamos lo que pretende-Dijo un noble.

-Les diré esto ¿Cómo piensan atacar a Naraku?-Pregunto otro noble.

-Yo opino, de desembarcar en las costas del principado y atacarlo yendo hacia la capital-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Podría ser muy arriesgado-Dijo un oficial.

-No queda otra, de algún modo hay que detenerlo-Dijo otro oficial.

-Deberíamos enviar patentes de corzo a los bucaneros, así atacan sus naves mercantes para paralizar su comercio-Dijo un capitán de marina.

-Es una buena idea lo que dice Sesshomaru, pero cuidado, ese tirano tiene buenos galeones de guerra, eso hay que tener en cuenta-Dijo la Reina.

-Y ahora hay que escuchar a los miembros de la alta burguesía-Dijo el ministro.

Convencidos por esas palabras, los burgueses iban a apoyar el financiamiento de la marina y el ejército, del cual uno de ellos dijo:

-Haremos todo lo posible para que nuestros soldados y naves de guerra logren derrotar a Naraku.

-Les apoyaremos en lo que sea-Dijo otro.

En ese mismo lugar, estaba el genio de Rene Descartes, que por su inteligencia y pensamiento audaz era muy influyente y le daba muchas ideas a la joven Reina. Y además este le comentaba a ella de como los científicos usaban sus experimentos científicos y les dijo a los presentes:

-Que el gobierno de nuestra Reina, deba servir como ejemplo para la gente sabia gobierne de la mejor manera.

Todos quedaron esplendidos por lo que dijo aquel intelectual, y sin discutir más nada, optaron por apoyar la guerra contra Naraku, ya sea por medio de apoyo económico.

Convencido por la decisión de la joven soberana, Sesshomaru decide ir preparando a más soldados, del cual muchos civiles se irían enlistando para estar en las filas del ejército e ir entrenado en el uso de las armas.

Antes de reunir a los oficiales, Rin le dice:

-Veo que estás pensando en volver al campo de batalla, y sé que eres un buen militar.

-Claro que si tonta, él es uno de los mejores generales-Le dice Jaken a Rin.

-Debo hacerlo Rin, el ejército de Naraku debe ser aniquilado y para eso lo hablare bien con los miembros del estado mayor-Dice Sesshomaru.

-Espero que le vaya bien.

-Te veo luego, espérame.

-Como tú digas-Responde Rin.

Después de que la joven se retira, Sesshomaru y su siervo Jaken reciben a los oficiales, desde capitanes hasta sargentos, incluyendo alférez, del cual les saluda:

-Sean bienvenidos señores, pónganse cómodos.

Cuando los oficiales se acomodan para disfrutar del banquete, del cual comen y beben tranquilos. Pasado unos minutos, Sesshomaru les dice a todos:

-Caballeros, el motivo de este banquete es lo siguiente: planificar las estrategias para enfrentar al ejército del tirano Naraku.

-Lo sabemos señor, y usted pensó en desembarcar y avanzar hacia la capital-Dijo un oficial.

-Podría ser arriesgado, del cual hay que tener precauciones si lo hacemos-Dijo un sargento.

-Así será: le llamaremos al almirante Maarten Tromp quien los llevara hacia el principado, pero iremos con una flota preparada así para poder enfrentar a los galeones de guerra, una vez que desembarquemos avanzaremos hacia la capital e iremos con las piezas de artillería para poner sitio a la ciudad.

-Increíble estrategia, señor-Respondió un teniente.

-Claro, esto no debe fallar, si lo logramos podremos vencer a Naraku, no habrá manera de que salga victorioso esta vez.

-Debemos ir avisando al almirante que vaya preparando los barcos-Dijo un capitán.

-Sí, la victoria estará cercana-Contestó otro.

Convencidos por las palabras del general con larga cabello blanco, los oficiales se retiraron para ir preparando a los soldados para la misión, y al almirante que vaya preparando la flota para acabar con Naraku.

La alegre muchacha recibe con un abrazo a Sesshomaru en su casa y le dice:

-Supongo que ya se irán preparando.

-Claro, además vamos a la habitación, tengo algo que decirte-Le dice Sesshomaru.

Al ingresar a la habitación y de dejar a Jaken afuera, Sesshomaru se acuesta con Rin en la cama y le dice cariñosamente:

-Si llega a terminar esta guerra…procurare formar matrimonio contigo.

Rin queda impresionada y más cuando la besa, así ambos se acarician y se van desnudando de a poco.

Una vez estando como vinieron al mundo, ambos se acarician y Sesshomaru acaricia algunas partes como el cuello, los senos y los glúteos de ella, para después penetrar su miembro en su vagina, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

Cuando Sesshomaru finaliza, se acuesta y se acomoda, ahí Rin lo abraza y lo besa, diciéndole:

-Siempre te amaré.


	10. X

X

Cuando la nave de mascaron de esqueleto carmesí se dirigía hacia su destino, poco a poco, Morgan era reconocido como el nuevo oficial del barco, aunque algunos le costaban recordar su apellido, por lo que el capitán le decía:

-Pronto te reconocerán, se paciente.

En ese periodo, las dos amigas iban aprendiendo muy bien a usar las armas con ayuda de Victoria y de Ángel, y por qué no, de las filibusteras que eran expertas en combates cuerpo a cuerpo:

-Serian como mis oficiales en mi propia tripulación-Dijo Integra.

-Cuando luchemos juntas te sentirás segura de nosotras-Dijo Mai.

-Apuesto a que han abatido a muchos hombres-Dijo Victoria.

-Claro, muchos de nuestros enemigos no han vivido para contarlo-Dijo King.

-Los marineros y soldados de Naraku han sido muchos a quienes hemos vencido-Dijo Jenner.

-¿Han pensado en ser corsarias?-Pregunto Kagome.

-A veces, pero pensamos que es mejor atacar barcos por nuestra propia cuenta-Respondió Chizuru.

-Ya veo, así es más divertido-Expresó Ángel.

-Claro, es mejor compartir el botín entre nosotras que compartir una parte con algún rey, ya que es como depender-Respondió Jenner.

Sin embargo, Integra notaba que Vlad se fijaba mucho en ella, y supo que tenía interés en ella, y ahí Kagome le preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-He sabido que aquel pirata se fija en mí.

-Veo que le gusta.

-Y ahí ese joven.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-Respondió ruborizada.

-Sera mejor pensar que haré esta noche con él.

-Pues bien, espero que te salga bien.

-Tú deberías intentarlo.

-¿Quién yo?

-Claro, acercarte a ese joven y expresa lo que sientes.

-Está bien amiga, lo intentaré esta noche.

Sin embargo, Victoria y Ángel notaron en lo que Integra y Kagome tenían en mente y la rubia expresó:

-Veo que intentan expresarse amor.

-¿Y que, nunca te has enamorado?-Pregunto Ángel sonriente.

-Bueno no ¿y tú?-Pregunta Victoria.

-¡Ja! Para nada, yo no ando en eso, a mí me gusta luchar, como las filibusteras.

-Ya veo.

Esa noche, después de comer una buena comida preparada con la especialidad del cocinero, Vlad se queda bebiendo una copa de vino, mientras que Integra se dirige al camarote acompañada de Mai y la filibustera le dice:

-Está bien atenta para dominar al capitán.

-Ya sabrás como lo hago.

-¿A dónde vais?-Pregunta el capitán.

-Esperadme en vuestro camarote, ya lo sabrás-Responde.

Así, al ingresar al camarote, ella se presenta ante el fornido capitán que estuvo esperándola acostado en su cama y Mai les dice:

-Los dejare a solas, que se diviertan.

Estando a solas, Vlad sonríe y le dice:

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Quedaos en la cama y no te muevas, porque te haré experimentar algo-Responde Integra.

Mientras que Vlad se queda acostado en la cama con los zapatos quitados, Integra se quita el camisón quedando al natural, haciendo que el fornido capitán se deleite al verla, y cuando se acerca a él, le quita su pantalón y acaricia su miembro que comienza a ponerse erecto, mientras que él le toca la piel y los senos, provocando placer en ella.

En ese momento, Integra se sienta sobre su cadera y mirándose a los ojos, ambos se besan y se acarician, provocando placer en ambos, además que el hombre fornido introduce su pene en la vagina de Integra, haciendo que gimiera del placer, mientras que le toca los senos, la piel y los glúteos.

Cuando llega el momento de la eyaculación, ella obtiene el orgasmo y se acuesta sobre él, besándolo en la mejilla, del cual Vlad le dice:

-Te acompañaré y te protegeré.

Mientras tanto, en su camarote, Inuyasha tiene mucho calor y se desviste y cuando Kagome ingresa queda maravillado al ver al joven desnudo y estando casi ruborizada le hace compañía quitándose la ropa, ahí Inu comienza a excitarse al verla.

Cuando ambos se acercan, se abraza y él le besa, ahí Kagome siente placer cuando hace eso y ella continua besándolo y ahí ambos se acarician.

Para estar más cómodo, ambos se acuestan y ahí Inuyasha penetra su miembro en la vagina, haciendo que ella gimiera del placer, y más lo hacen con las caricias y los besos.

Cuando el joven termina de hacer el coito, ambos jóvenes se acomodan para dormir piel a piel, pero antes comparten sus sueños:

-Quisiera estar siempre contigo-Le dice Kagome.

-Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré-Responde Inu besándole en el pelo.


	11. XI

XI

En el principado de Naraku las cosas no marchaban de lo más bien. Se andaba corriendo rumores de posibles rebeliones campesinas, ya que en algunos periodos los campesinos no soportan hambre y se sublevan contra los terratenientes y nobles; y sobre todo, de posibles ataques del ejército de la Reina, ya que el príncipe sospechaba que los generales se andaban preparando bien y volvieran a presentar batalla. Para eso, le ordenó al general Vennonmyostimon que vaya preparando a su ejército, ya que en cualquier momento decidirá enfrentar al enemigo.

Ante esta emergencia, Naraku reunió al valido, a Goetniz y a los nobles más influyentes, incluso los integrantes del Estado Mayor, para el plan de defensa el principado por mar y tierra:

-Hay que estar atento señores, los soldados de la Reina pueden atacar en cualquier momento, hay que vigilar por mar también-Expuso el príncipe.

-Comprendo bien majestad, pero tenemos otro problema-Dijo uno de los altos oficiales de la marina.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto Naraku.

-Sobre los piratas, que andan causando estragos en nuestras flotas-Respondió el almirante Oquendo.

-Si, además que se sospecha que la Reina los anda contratando como corsarios-Intervino otro oficial.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, solo me anda preocupando esa bruja que piensa en tomar revancha.

-Si logramos vencerla, tomaremos su reino y seremos poderosos-Intervino Incognito.

-Está bien, nos iremos preparando-Acepto Oquendo.

-Así se habla-Dijo Goetniz.

Aceptando la opinión del almirante de ir preparando los galeones para enfrentar a la flota de la Reina en la próxima batalla, Naraku se pone a conversar con los presentes.

En ese momento, Anderson decide unirse a las fuerzas militares, del cual decide dejar la sotana de un lado y vestir como un caballero, y lo eso que demuestra en la práctica de esgrima la habilidad que tiene con las armas blancas:

-Ya te daremos la armadura que mereces, sería un honor que te unieras a nuestras fuerzas-Le dice el príncipe.

-Sera un honor defender el principado-Responde.

-Aja, pero antes, tenemos que hablar con Enrico sobre un asunto-Dice Incognito.

-Ahora me ocupo de eso.

Después de conversar con el Estado Mayor, el príncipe y el valido fueron a ver en los calabozos a varios condenados considerados herejes por Enrico, del cual estarían preparando sus respectivos juicios para un espantoso final: ser quemados en la hoguera.

A pedido de Enrico, en una de las celdas estaba la mismísima sor Juana, que fue encarcelada por orden del príncipe, y que el vanidoso clérigo le decía:

-Por ser más inteligente que nosotros, lo vais a pagar muy caro.

Al oír esas palabras, ella frunció el ceño y mostrando los dientes ella protestó a su favor y les respondió:

-Usted no más se guía por calumnias y por la ignorancia, por eso hay muchos analfabetos e incultos en su principado, ustedes les niegan el progreso tal como lo hay en el reino a quienes ustedes combaten.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, porque sería utilizado en tu contra-Le dijo Incognito.

La inteligente monja no les tenía miedo y les reprochaba la maldad a Naraku, sobre todo la locura de Maxwell:

-Debes estar poseída por el diablo-Le dice enojado el lunático clérigo.

-Tú tienes el diablo en tu corazón-Le responde ella.

Al oír eso, Maxwell refunfuñaba y el valido le dice:

-Es demasiado inteligente y peligrosa.

Maxwell se repuso y le ofreció lo siguiente: debía abjurar de todas sus ideas en el tribunal de la Inquisición, o si no, seria ajusticiada tal como sucedió con otros intelectuales. Ella se puso a meditar por esa propuesta y Maxwell le dijo:

-Le daremos unos días no más.

-Igual, eso de condenar herejes es asunto suyo, mis asuntos en combatir contra la Reina-Le contesta Naraku.


	12. XII

XII

Después de un breve tiempo navegando, el barco _Calavera marinera_ llega hacia unas playas solitarias en una parte de la costa del principado. Ahí los bucaneros desembarcan con muchas cosas, del cual comienzan a levantar campamento.

Estando en tierra, Vlad habla con Morgan en la entrada de la carpa principal y le dice:

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Mi plan es acercarme hacia el tesoro, del cual debo buscar algunos métodos para ir hacia allá.

-De acuerdo, por ahora descansaremos, de seguro L'Olonnais y los demás llegaran mañana.

-¿En que quedaron?-Pregunta Integra al entrar.

-Ahora lo he pensado bien: nosotros y las filibusteras ingresaremos a la ciudad y nos dirigiremos al palacio de gobierno, ahí debe estar Incognito.

-¡Qué bien! Así podre encontrar a ese maldito de Naraku-Dice Inuyasha.

-Claro, pero ahora descansaremos-Dice Vlad.

-Así podremos guardar fuerzas para mañana-Dice Kagome.

Quedando en eso, los filibusteros se prepararon para comer, aunque el capitán les prohibió que tomen de más, así para estar limpios y sobrios para el momento del ataque.

Antes de que el sol salga por completo, Vlad y los suyos se disfrazaron de campesinos usando sombreros y ponchos para no levantar sospechas, y antes de partir les dice:

-Morgan ira con nosotros y dos de los nuestros, cualquier cosa, ellos vendrán al campamento para cualquier orden.

-¡Entendido mi capitán!-Respondieron aceptando los filibusteros.

Con la orden entendida, Vlad y sus amigos avanzan hacia la ciudad, cruzan el bosque que les toma casi una hora en atravesarlo. Luego de salir del bosque, encuentran un camino de tierra que les conduce sin dificultades hacia la ciudad.

A su paso, ven las casas de los campesinos y Kagome siente lastima por ellos, aunque Integra nota que no están felices del todo:

-Como era de esperarse, no viven bien-Opina Integra.

-Claro, aquí la gente vive mal, lo sé porque muchos en la isla de los piratas vienen de aquí-Dice Jenner.

-Y si, vivir mal impulsa a dedicarse a la piratería-Dice Ángel.

-Ahora veo porque muchos ladrones eligen ese modo de vida-Dice Victoria.

Después de atravesar las puertas de la ciudad sin problemas, los filibusteros se van a un callejón y Vlad le pregunta a Morgan:

-¿Estás listo para actuar?

-Claro, dejadme a mí a solas con los dos, verás como descubro el sitio del tesoro.

-Te deseo mucha suerte-Le dice Integra.

-Cuídense-Le dice Inuyasha.

Dejando que Morgan vaya con los dos filibusteros, Vlad se pone a hablar bien con los presentes de sus planes:

-Vayamos directo hacia el palacio.

Al llegar a ese lugar, procuran ingresar por otro lado para que no sean vistos por los guardias, y al lanzar una soga con rezón a una ventana, logran entrar.

Estando adentro, atrapan a un sirviente y apuntándole con una espada le preguntan:

-¿Dónde está Incognito?

-No está aquí-Responde atemorizado.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y dónde está?-Pregunta de nuevo.

-Esta con el príncipe en el fuerte, viendo si los soldados están listos.

-Sí ahí está, ahí iremos-Dijo Inuyasha.

Saliendo por donde entraron, Vlad ordenó que se pongan de nuevo los disfraces y les dijo:

-Busquen algo para ocultarnos, así podremos ingresar al fuerte.

Mientras tanto, un poco más al sur de la capital, aparece la flota armada de la Reina, en donde están embarcados el ejercito que viene bien preparado, con sus oficiales listos para unirse a la batalla.

Ni bien llegan, los capitanes ordenan echar anclas, del cual preparan los botes y chalupas para que los soldados lleguen a la playa.

Mientras que el almirante Tromp ordena que algunas naves se vayan preparando para vigilar y proteger a los suyos, Rin abraza fuerte a Sesshomaru, aunque Jaken le dice que lo deje; y ahí Sesshomaru la mira a los ojos y con mucha seguridad le dice:

-Rin, espérame y no te preocupes por mí, volveré.

-Estaré esperándote-Le contesta y lo abraza.

Volviendo a sonreír, la joven observa como Sesshomaru y Jaken se unen a los demás soldados y oficiales que bajan a la lancha para llegar a la costa.

Cuando todos los soldados, jinetes, artilleros y oficiales se andan preparando, se ponen en posiciones para avanzar hacia el enemigo.


	13. XIII

XIII

Ni bien todo lo necesario para la batalla ha sido desembarcado, los integrantes del Estado Mayor se ubican al frente y con la orden del general Sesshomaru hacen sonar los tambores, así los reclutas, jinetes y soldados se ponen en posición y marchan hacia el campo enemigo.

Mientras se dirigen para allá, Jaken le dice a su amo:

-Hay que estar bien atento amo bonito, porque lo que sabemos es que el jefe del Estado Mayor contario es un adversario difícil.

-Dejad de decir tonterías, no le temo a nada, yo soy capaz de enfrentar a él y a los oficiales-Respondió Sesshomaru.

Después de una breve marcha, llegaron al campo y en el horizonte vieron a su enemigo que se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, del cual se tomaban el tiempo para ponerse en posición:

-Ahí está el enemigo-Dijo un alférez.

-Al parecer ha venido bien preparado-Dijo un teniente.

-Se están poniendo en posición-Dijo un capitán.

En su posición, Sesshomaru observaba como ordenaban las piezas de artillería, como la infantería se ponía en posición y como los jinetes estaban esperando las órdenes de sus superiores.

Antes de Jaken hiciera una pregunta a su amo, el general de largo cabello blanco desenvaino su espada y arengó:

-¡Atención! Es la hora de enfrentar al ejército del príncipe Naraku, no habrá orden de retirada, del cual combatiremos a muerte, por la Reina.

-A sus órdenes mi general-Respondió un coronel.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la infantería y la caballería se pusieran en posición, y cuando todo estaba listo, se dio la orden de preparar las piezas de artillería.

Del otro lado, el pequeño paje del comandante del Estado Mayor le señalo lo que los otros estaban haciendo:

-Ya casi se preparan, señor.

-Que comiencen a cargar los cañones y que la infantería comience a avanzar-Ordenó Vennonmyotismon.

Mientras la infantería avanzaba hacia su enemigo, la artillería de la Reina disparó primero, y que varios de sus descargas comenzaron a hacer titubear a la infantería contraria. Aunque las piezas de artillerías del principado hicieron su suyo, hicieron daños menores en la infantería.

Para no perder más tiempo, el general dio la orden de que los piqueros avancen, mientras que los mosqueteros se preparaban para disparar. El ejército contario hizo lo mismo, y cuando los piqueros chocaron, se siguieron los disparos de mosqueteros. Cuando cayeron muchos de ambos bandos, fueron avanzando más y más hasta convertirse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, provocando una gran carnicería.

En ese momento, Jaken le señalaba a su amo lo que sucedía, y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, el general dio la orden de que la caballería avance contra la enemiga, y que algunos integrantes del Estado Mayor les acompañe, pero un capitán le dijo dudando:

-¿Es necesario hacerlo, mi general?

-¿Acaso tenéis miedo?-Pregunto.

-No señor, pero la cosa es que sería arriesgado hacer esta maniobra.

-Mi intención es esta: avanzar hacia el Estado Mayor contario para darle un gran golpe, así que preparen sus armas y seguidme.

Cuando la caballería avanzó hacia el enemigo, cargaron contra mosqueteros y piqueros, que cayeron por los disparos y por las lanzas, hasta llegar hacia la caballería contraria, del cual chocaron iniciando una masacre, donde morían jinetes y caballos.

Siguiendo a Sesshomaru, los oficiales y parte de la caballería avanzan contra una parte la infantería enemiga que cae fácilmente.

En su posición, Vennonmyotismon ve a su enemigo avanzando, y con sable en mano les dice a los que están a su alrededor:

-Estén atento, y a quien mate a Sesshomaru se le entregarán títulos de nobleza.

Sin dudar, los oficiales se prepararon para avanzar hacia Sesshomaru con el deseo de acabar con él:

-Aquí comienza la diversión-Dijo Demidevimon.

-Es aquí cundo es el momento de dar un golpe mortal al ejercito de la Reina-Expresó el general.

En el momento en el que chocan las caballerías, Sesshomaru ataca ferozmente contra sus adversarios que caen fácilmente, incluso con la ayuda de Jaken. El enemigo no podía creerlo, ya que varios que lo enfrentaron no vivieron para contarlo.

Después de hacer caer a numerosos oponentes, Sesshomaru logra avanzar hacia el Estado mayor enemigo. Varios de ellos se le enfrentan y mueren cuando se le acercan. Al verlo, Vennonmyotismon ordena a uno de sus generales de nombre Nanimon y a dos de sus mejores soldados llamados Skullmeramon y Phantomon, de que avancen hacia el comandante enemigo:

-Traedme su cabeza-Ordenó.

En pleno combate, estos tres enviados cercaron a Sesshomaru, del cual le ordena a Jaken que desmonte, pero le dice:

-No amo bonito, yo estaré a su lado.

-Vete, yo me encargo de ellos-Le responde pateándolo.

Desmontando de su corcel, desenvaina su espada y los espera; los tres hacen lo mismo y desenvainando sus armas y lanzan contra él.

Skullmeramon lanza cadenazos, del cual Sesshomaru trata de evitarlos hasta que una le agarra el brazo izquierdo, y con la mano enfrenta como puede a Phantomon, que logra atrapar su brazo.

Acorralado, Nanimon se dispone a dar el golpe final; pero cuando está a punto de atravesarlo, Sesshomaru hace un movimiento con su pierna derecha y le da una tremenda patada en el mentón al barbado general que queda fuera de combate; ahí usa las cadenas y hace chocar a sus contrincantes.

Al liberarse de las cadenas, Sesshomaru toma su espada y se enfrenta a los dos guerreros, primero atraviesa a Skullmeramon y al tomar su espada se la lanza hacia Phantomon que muere al ser atravesado por la hoja del arma.

Cuando le desafía al general enemigo, Vennonmyotismon se quita el sombrero y desenvaina su arma. Poniéndose en posición ambos enemigos chocan sus espadas, lanzando y rechazando ataques; ambos comandantes luchaban a muerte.

Pero Vennonmyotismon da tremendos ataques, provocando algunas heridas menores en Sesshomaru, y cuando es desarmado, este trata de enfrentarlo a puño limpio, pero el adversario no suelta su espada y continúa luchando, hasta que un puñetazo suyo lo hace caer al suelo.

Al verlo, Jaken quiere auxiliarlo, y se topa con Demidevimon, con quien lucha usando mosquetes vacíos como garrotes.

Estando medio inconsciente, el enemigo se la acerca con la intención de darle el golpe mortal, pero cuando Sesshomaru recuerda a Rin, este abre los ojos, justo cuando su contrincante estaba por matarlo; ahí toma su espada y esquivando un ataque de su enemigo, lo atraviesa en el vientre, y con un puñetazo, cae al suelo y ya no se mueve.

Al ver a su comandante muerto y a Nanimon junto con Demidevimon y otros oficiales quedan sin ánimos de seguir luchando, los soldados enemigos no tienen otra que rendirse. Ahí Jaken y otros oficiales dan la noticia de la victoria, del cual todos gritan con júbilo.

Cuando muchos oficiales enemigos capitulan, los soldados y jinetes tiran sus armas y son tomados como prisioneros, mientras que Sesshomaru es llevado con la ayuda de Jaken y otros hacia la playa.

Al llegar, Rin recibe con un gran abrazo a Sesshomaru, y el a cambio le acaricia la cabeza, aunque recibe la noticia de que la flota enemiga no ha atacado. La victoria de las fuerzas de la Reina fue total, y por esta derrota, la capital del principado queda descuidada.


	14. XIV

XIV

Sin perder más tiempo, Vlad, Inuyasha y sus seguidoras se dirigieron hacia el fuerte. Pero para ingresar usaron una carreta para fingir que traían provisiones para la fortaleza, del cual les dejaron pasar y cuando llegaron a un lugar solitario, dejaron la carreta y se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia donde estaban sus enemigos.

Al ingresar a un pasillo, Vlad dijo:

-Sera mejor separarnos, y quien los encuentre debe avisar.

-Kagome y yo iremos con Jenner y las bucaneras-Opto Integra.

-Ángel y yo, les acompañaremos, es por si les pasa algo-Dijo Victoria.

-De acuerdo, cuídense-Respondió Vlad.

-Los esperamos, tengan cuidado-Dijo Kagome despidiéndose.

En el camino, noqueaban a los guardias para callarlos y no atraer a sus compañeros:

-No deben estar lejos-Expresó Vlad.

-Sera el fin de Naraku-Dijo Inu.

En el camino, fueron sorprendidos por Anderson, Jan, Luke y Krizalid, del cual el clérigo con armadura les dijo:

-Vaya, ahora tenemos visita.

-Sí, hemos venido de visita-Contesto Vlad.

-Pero para derrotar a Naraku-Contestó Inuyasha.

-Al ingresar en este lugar han cavado su propia tumba-Dijo Jan.

-Pues a combatir-Dijo Angel.

En ese instante, los filibusteros se enfrentaron a los mejores combatientes chocando sus aceros, aunque Angel prefirió usar sus puños para combatir contra Krizalid, mientras que Victoria se encargaba de Jan.

El clérigo era un buen espadachín, del cual Vlad rechazaba sus feroces ataques y le decía:

-Ahora me enfrento con un duro adversario.

-Será lo último que hagas antes de perecer-Le dijo.

-Eso lo veremos.

Jan lanza tremendos ataques a Victoria, pero ella, al igual que su compañera, usa los puños y cuando lo desarma se lanza sobre él y lo detiene. Su hermano trata de auxiliarlo, pero Inuyasha le corta el camino para seguir luchando.

Cuando Integra y sus compañeras continúan buscando al príncipe, aparecen los amigos de Goetniz que se preparan para lanzarse en combate, y cuando Integra da la orden, Jenner y las tres bucaneras se enfrentan al trio, del cual combaten a puño limpio, a diferencia de Big que usa sus palos:

-Estate atenta, yo usare mi espada y tu dispararas si se nos acercan-Le dijo Integra a Kagome.

-No te preocupes-Le contestó ella.

En pleno combate, se escucharon cañonazos que provenían de la costa: la flota de los filibusteros había llegado del cual comenzó a abrir fuego contra las murallas, incluso en el fuerte.

Mientras en las murallas disparaban las piezas de artillería para rechazar a los atacantes; Naraku, Incognito y algunos oficiales andaban dirigiendo la defensa, les acompañaban Byakuya y Goetniz a modo de espectadores:

-Les demostraremos a estos piratas el poderío del principado-Dijo Incognito.

-Y Vennonymotismon no ha aparecido-Dijo Naraku.

-Debe estar ocupado en la batalla-Dijo Goetniz.

-Si derrota a Sesshomaru, que venga a darnos una mano-Expresó Byakura.

-No se preocupen, el almirante Oquendo vendrá a ayudarnos, de todos modos procuren que los piratas desembarquen-Dijo el príncipe.

En pleno bombardeo, los soldados de las murallas y del fuerte continuaban resistiendo y comenzaban a causar daños en las naves piratas.

En su nave, L'Olonnais veía como algunos de los barcos próximos a la costa eran dañados hasta el punto de comenzar a hundirse, le ordenó a uno de sus oficiales:

-Da la señal, no vamos a esperar que sigan resistiendo, ya que a este paso nos hundirán.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, los tripulantes de la nave capitana de L'Olonnais dieron las señales a los demás barcos, del cual sus capitanes comenzaron a preparar los cañones.

Desde su lugar, Naraku decía:

-No importa lo que hagan, pues de todos modos los enviaremos hacia el fundo del mar como ha pasado en algunas ocasiones con las flotas enemigas.

Poco después, las naves capitanas abrieron fuego con los cañones enormes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hicieron volar varios lugares en las murallas, provocando la muerte de los artilleros, y también en lugares donde había pólvora que estallaron en el momento del impacto. Incluso un cañonazo se sintió muy cerca del fuerte.

Por eso, Naraku y sus acompañantes quedaron pasmados:

-No puedo creerlo-Expresó el príncipe impresionado.

Con algunas partes de las murallas dañadas y después de haber hecho estallar algunas partes de los bastiones, L'Olonnais ordenó el desembarco, del cual también dio la señal con banderines a los demás barcos.

Mientras los barcos bombardean las defensas de la costa y a algunas naves enemigas ancladas, los bucaneros y sus jefes desembarcan, preparando las escaleras para los asedios.

Cuando los filibusteros desembarcan, se ponen en posición y marchan hacia las murallas, del cual se acercan con las escaleras, pero por los arcabuceros y mosqueteros que estaban en las murallas abren fuego contra los atacantes, pero los que están armados con mosquetes intercambian disparos con los defensores, así sus compañeros puedan avanzar.

Incognito y otros miembros del Estado Mayor, continúan dirigiendo la defensa a pesar de que la balanza se inclina a favor de los filibusteros, y Goetniz comenta:

-Parece que las cosas no andan yendo bien.

-De todos modos, que envíen tropas en la ciudad, y protejan el palacio-Ordenó Naraku.

-¿Dónde están Anderson y esos guerreros?-Pregunta Rugal.

-No lo sé, pero si los piratas se acercan al fuerte que vengan, id a avisarles-Respondió el tiránico príncipe.

Poco a poco, los bucaneros avanzaban escalando con escaleras y sogas, cargando contra la defensa de las murallas, donde chocaban con los piqueros y alabarderos, produciendo sangrientos enfrentamientos, mientras que otros lograban avanzar y descender de las murallas.

Mientras ambos grupos continuaban enfrentando a los mejores paladines y combatientes, estos se enfrentan a los mosqueteros y guardias, del cual el soldado que fue encargado de avisarles, llamó a sus compañeros, del cual Victoria se encargó de ellos cuando Jan consigue liberarse con un codazo para así huir.

Para enfrentar a los soldados de uniforme oscuro, Inuyasha da muerte a Luke provocándole un corte profundo en el tórax. Al morir el de cabello rubio, el joven oficial enfrenta de forma feroz a los nuevos enemigos.

Para ayudar a su amiga, Ángel acaba con Krizalid al lanzarle una espada, aunque no lo mató del todo, le da unos tremendos golpes y patadas que lo noquea de forma definitiva. Y cuando va en la ayuda, varios soldados caen por sus ataques.

Vlad continúa combatiendo con Anderson, aunque le hizo algunos cortes, pero no se daba por vencido, y ahí le dice a Victoria y a su amiga:

-Victoria y Angel, vayan a ayudar a Integra y las demás, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los soldados.

-Pero amo, puede necesitarnos-Replico Victoria.

-No repliques, vayan ahora de inmediato.

-Decidle a Kagome que volveré-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Está bien, cuídense-Respondió Angel.

Mientras Inu se ocupaba de los soldados que quedaban, Vlad logra herirle en el brazo derecho a su contrincante, del cual suelta la espada y logra dar muerte a Anderson:

-Ha sido un buen combate-Dice y cae, para nunca levantarse.

En medio de las calles de la ciudad, los piqueros y arcabuceros contienen a los bucaneros y chocan, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que los jefes avanzan en compañía de los mejores tripulantes y cuando se topan con algún soldado, son ultimados por los mejores tiradores.

En medio de los combates callejeros, los campesinos y trabajadores se unen a los piratas, ya que están hartos de la miseria en que viven. Al ver eso, los bucaneros continúan combatiendo. Incluso los indígenas y los esclavos abandonan a sus amos y se unen a los rebeldes atacando a los blancos.

Con ayuda de los esclavos y los rebeldes, algunos ricos burgueses son atacados en sus casas por los filibusteros, y algunos que ofrecen resistencia son arrojados por las ventanas.

En ese momento, la caballería compuesto por dragones y coraceros, cargaron contra los bucaneros, del cual los hicieron titubear en un principio, pero con ayuda de la multitud, fueron reducidos y muchos de ellos eran desmontados a la fuerza, para que los filibusteros y rebeldes usen los equinos.

En ese momento, Mai derrota a Krauser después de haber recibido un golpe tremendo en el rostro; con sus patadas, King logró derrotar a Howard, y Chizuru pudo abatir a Big con la ayuda de Jenner:

-Bien, creo que debemos ayudar a Vlad-Dijo Integra.

-Tal vez el e Inuyasha nos necesiten-Dijo Kagome.

En ese momento se toparon con Victoria y Angel, e Integra preguntó:

-¿Dónde están Vlad e Inuyasha?

-Yo diría que irán por los tiranos-Respondió Angel.

-Igual, no podrán hacerlos solos, tendremos que ayudarles-Dijo Kagome.

Una vez vencidos los enemigos, Vlad e Inu se encargan de buscar a Incognito y a Naraku por la fortaleza:

-Espero que estén listos para chocar sus espadas-Dijo Vlad.

-Ya ansío derrotar a ese maldito-Dijo Inu.

Cuando casi logran llegar a donde están sus odiados enemigos, Vlad e Inuyasha son cercados por piqueros, del cual los enfrentan, pero después aparecen mosqueteros y oficiales apuntándoles con sus armas, y ahí aparecen el príncipe y el valido que de forma soberbia les dicen:

-Ahora serán nuestros prisioneros.

Pero ambos no aceptan y continúan luchando, hasta que Byakuya les dispara con dardos, del cual caen desmayados y son atados.

Ya en la altura de la batalla, un soldado informa la situación, y Naraku decide huir escapando con Incognito en un pasadizo secreto, para así alcanzar el galeón que anclaba fuera de la capital, ya que la ciudad estaba perdida.

Integra y las mujeres andan buscando a los dos filibusteros y al encontrar a un soldado la agarran para preguntarles apuntándoles con sus armas:

-¿Dónde están los dos filibusteros?

-Fueron capturados, ahora irán en un galeón.

-Debemos ir por ellos-Dijo Kagome.

-Tranquila, ya veremos que hacer-Dijo Integra.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Morgan de esto-Dijo Jenner.

En ese momento, los jefes bucaneros llegaron a las puertas del palacio y de la fortaleza, se anuncia que ya se han apoderado de la ciudad, y se encargan de buscar el tesoro, mientras que las mujeres se encargan de planear como salvar a Vlad y a Inuyasha, además de avisar a algunos filibusteros si encuentran a Morgan sobre lo sucedido.

Y antes de abandonar el fuerte, sor Juana es liberada por ellas, del cual les agradece y les pide que la lleven lejos del principado, y las filibusteras la acompañan sin problema, así los bucaneros no la hacen nada deshonesto:

-Voy a apreciar que las mujeres tomen las armas-Dijo sor Juana.

-Claro, demostramos ser más valientes que los hombres-Contestó Jenner.

-Es un placer conocer a algunas de ustedes siendo parte de las tripulaciones piratas.

Mientras los filibusteros iniciaban el saqueo de la ciudad, las mujeres lograron salir.


	15. XV

XV

Las mujeres salen de la ciudad, acompañadas de la monja culta, y en el camino se encuentran con dos miembros de la tripulación y les preguntan:

-¿Dónde está el capitán Vlad?

-Lo han capturado junto con Inuyasha y vamos a rescatarlo-Respondió Integra.

-Vayan a avisarle a Morgan-Dijo Kagome.

-No se preocupen-Contestaron.

Después de dejar a los filibusteros, continuaron con su camino; del cual llegan a la playa consiguen botar una piragua, que de seguro usaron los dos piratas para llegar lo más rápido posible. En la orilla, sor Juana les dio las gracias y les deseó lo mejor para que venzan al tiránico príncipe.

Con la ciudad en su poder, los filibusteros saquean de forma violenta la ciudad, divirtiéndose de forma grosera y humillando a los soldados, nobles y burgueses del cual los utilizaban como animales de carga. Mientras que ante el palacio de gobierno, L'Olonnais se encargaba de torturar a los nobles y personajes notables, del eran torturados como diversión de los miembros de la tripulación de este malvado capitán.

Junto con los jefes bucaneros, torturaban estirando a Enrico Maxwell con el fin de sacar información sobre el tesoro, pero el clérigo adolorido contestaba:

-No sé nada de eso, solo el príncipe y el valido lo saben, deben preguntarle a ellos.

-No me dejas opción de sacarte el corazón-Respondió L'Olonnais de forman amenazante.

Pero después de todo, se escucharon unos griteríos que llamaron la atención de los jefes filibusteros: era Morgan que iba acompañado de los bucaneros, que estaban felices por haber encontrado el tesoro, y todo gracias a su astucia, del cual era apreciada por los dos tripulantes que le acompañaban.

Al verlo, los jefes filibusteros se dijeron:

-Es muy astuto-Opinó Bartolomé.

-Debimos haberle tenido como tripulante-Comento Brasiliano.

-A eso le llamo ser muy ingenioso-Dijo L'Olonnais.

Entre tanto festejo, los dos piratas que le acompañaban se dijeron:

-Tenemos que decirle a Morgan de que Vlad necesita ayuda.

-Sí y rápido.

Con la ciudad perdida, los jefes estaban a bordo del enorme galeón, mientras que el príncipe y el valido piensan que hacer ahora:

-¿Ahora que hacemos ahora de que perdimos el principado?-Preguntó Goetniz.

-Si, al parecer Sesshomaru derrotó a Vennonmyotismon y por eso la ciudad estuvo expuesta al ataque pirata-Dijo Byakuya.

-Ahora la Reina se sentirá contenta de esto-Opino Rugal.

-Al parecer esos dos prisioneros provocaron el ataque y quisieron vengarse-Dijo Incognito.

-Cuando zarpemos, voy a ejecutar a los dos y luego pensaré bien que hare después, así que vayan preparando las sogas-Dijo Naraku.

Las mujeres logran avistar el galeón y al ver que estaban desplegando las velas para zarpar, Integra ordenó:

-¡Aprisa! No dejaremos que se nos vayan.

-¿Y si son numerosos los enemigos?-Preguntó Victoria.

-Igual, lucharemos y los salvaremos, aunque sea lo último que hagamos-Contestó Kagome.

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Mai.

Con el viento a su favor, la pinaza logra alcanzar el galeón y con mucho sigilo, lanzan una soga con rezón y logran subir escalando; mientras que Mai y sus dos amigas se introducen por las troneras.

Cuando todos los marineros, soldados y oficiales están listos, el príncipe da la orden orden ejecutar a los dos prisioneros, del cual bajan las sogas haciendo que los verdugos las pongan en sus cuellos:

-Desearan no haber nacido-Dijo Incognito.

-Te veré en el infierno-Respondió Vlad.

Justo cuando ambos prisioneros son elevados por las sogas, se escuchan disparos que cortan las sogas, provocando impresión en los presentes:

-¿Pero qué significa esto?-Expresó Naraku.

Cuando vieron a Integra y a Kagome, ellas respondieron:

-Les ha llegado la hora.

-Han cavado su propia tumba-Dijo el príncipe.

-Sobre ellas-Ordenó Incognito.

Mientras ambas amigas combaten blandiendo sus espadas, aparecen Victoria y Ángel, que entre golpes y patadas se abren paso y liberan a Vlad e Inu, que cuando se lanzan a la batalla, primero con golpes y cuando toman espadas se enfrentan con furia contra el enemigo, del cual varios caen a sus pies.

En pleno combate, Jenner y las filibusteras aparecen de forma sorpresiva y se lanzan contra los soldados y marineros. Mientras que Naraku dice:

-Estén bien atentos, en cualquier momento nos enfrentaremos con ellos.

Aunque son fieros en combate, los filibusteros luchan como pueden, ya que en donde están batallando comienzan a ser reducidos, hasta algunos mosqueteros se andan preparando para abrir fuego.

En ese momento, el tirano y los suyos ven a la flota del almirante Oquendo acercándose, del cual Naraku piensa en volver a enfrentar a los filibusteros y de acabar con los atacantes:

-Cuando acabemos con estos atacantes, iremos hacia la ciudad y la recuperaremos-Dijo Incognito.

La sonrisa se les borró de sus rostros cuando vieron aparecer que esos pesados galeones se detuvieron, ya que las naves del almirante Tromp les han cortado el camino:

-¡Maldición!-Ruge Naraku.

Pasaron unos segundos y las naves de la Reina abrieron fuego contra las naves del príncipe, que por su robustez, nada pueden hacer para rechazar los disparos enemigos. En medio de los bombardeos, las naves de la Reina dañan algunos de los galeones, y sobre todo al buque insignia que comienza a parecer un colador, y los demás encierran a los enemigos que son blanco del fuego contrario.

Al ver ese combate naval, Goetniz comenta:

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Parece que nuestro principado llega a su fin-Dice Byakuya.

-Cierren la boca-Contesta Naraku enfurecido.

Aunque estaban siendo reducidos, Vlad y los suyos continúan luchando y dice:

-Lucharemos a muerte, pase lo que pase.

En pleno combate, unos cañonazos provocan algunos daños en el galeón, abatiendo a algunos marineros y soldados: era Morgan, que vino en ayuda atacando el galeón de Naraku.

Después de unos pocos cañonazos, la tripulación de _Calavera marinera_ lanza los rezones y se acercan al galeón, mientras que los defensores disparan con mosquetes y arcabuces para rechazar el ataque.

En ese momento, los bucaneros atacan armados con cualquier arma, lanzándose violentamente a los marineros y soldados. Por esto, Vlad y sus compañeros continúan luchando, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Mientras que a bordo del galeón se libra una sangrienta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre piratas y marineros con soldados, del cual luchan con cualquier arma.

Aunque algunos del galeón como Byakuya intentan huir en una lancha que intentan descender, pero en los filibusteros los atacan y evitan la huida, ahí el secretario de Naraku es herido de muerte y cae de cabeza al mar.

Después de haber vencido a muchos de sus oponentes, Mai y sus amigas se enfrentan a Rugal, del cual Jenner trató de darle con sus ataques más potentes, pero el esclavista los detuvo, hasta le devolvió algunos que la dejaron fuera de combate:

-Sera un placer asesinarte-Le dijo.

Pero en ese momento, Mai lo ataca y trata de debilitarlo con golpes, y cuando lo deja medio atontado, el esclavista le lanza una alabarda, pero ella lo detiene y se la devuelve, pero esta vez atravesando al esclavista que cae muerto.

King da tremendos ataques a Goentiz, pero este los rechaza y le infringe terribles golpes con la intención de herirla gravemente, pero ella logra resistir; y cuando va a darle el golpe final, aparece Chizuru que agrede violentamente a Goetniz, hasta que con un puñetazo logra dejarlo fuera de combate; mientras que los bucaneros lo ultiman linchándolo.

En ese momento, Inuyasha encuentra a Naraku y ambos se enfrentan a muerte. Y lo mismo hace Vlad que enfrenta a Incognito. Ambos contrincantes combaten con todo coraje, dando y rechazando ataques, mientras que Integra y Kagome les dan ánimo.

Ya en esas alturas, los soldados, marineros y oficiales se estaban rindiendo, y Morgan sube a bordo para enfrentar a unos pocos que aun resistían.

Después de ser desarmado por Incognito, Vlad esquiva sus ataques, hasta encontrar una lanza con la que rechaza varios ataque y logra atravesarlo por el vientre, del cual cae muerto; mientras que Inuyasha continua, hasta que le corta la mano a Naraku, le hace cortes profundos por el tórax y lo decapita. Mientras que en el sitio de la batalla naval, Tromp detiene al almirante Oquendo del cual lo obliga a rendirse.

Con la muerte del tiránico príncipe y del ambicioso valido, Vlad abraza a Integra, e Inu hace los mismo con Kagome y los bucaneros cantan victoria.

Al estar con sus amadas, Morgan ordena a los filibusteros arriar el estandarte del príncipe vencido e izar el de la Reina, como señal de victoria, del cual es visto por Tromp.


	16. XVI

XVI

En el campamento ubicado en la costa del derrotado principado, comenzó a correr la noticia de que la capital ha caído y que Naraku ha muerto. Al oír eso, todos los miembros del Estado Mayor y todos los soldados gritan de júbilo, danzando y moviendo sus armas en manos, aunque Sesshomaru levantó su sable como muestra de celebrar la victoria.

Mientras sus compañeros festejan de alegría por la definitiva derrota del enemigo, Jaken le pregunta a su amo:

-¿Y ahora que el tirano ha sido derrotado, que piensa hacer ahora, amo bonito?

-Tal vez continúe en el ejército, por si hay un enemigo a quien enfrentar para proteger a la Reina.

-Yo diría que pensemos en lo nuestro-Intervino Rin.

-No te metas en conversaciones ajenas-Le dijo Jaken.

-¡Silencio! Hablaré con ella a solas.

Cuando Sesshomaru le mira a Rin a los ojos, él le dice:

-Ahora tienes toda la libertad de decirme lo que anhelas.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de unirnos, para siempre.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, se hará realidad cuando volvamos al Reino.

Rin muestra una sonrisa y le abraza con fuerza a Sesshomaru y le dice:

-Es usted la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Sesshomaru.

Después de haber saqueado el rico tesoro del finado príncipe y de las riquezas, los filibusteros partieron en sus naves, del cual estaban muy felices de haber rapiñado una autentica fortuna. Aunque Morgan y la tripulación decidió quedarse un rato más para festejar, antes de subir a bordo.

Sin el malvado príncipe, los nobles y aristócratas sobrevivientes decidieron jurar fidelidad a la Reina para el tratado de paz y que no haya más guerra. A pesar de que su economía quedo arruinada por el ataque pirata, estaban planeando hacer una república y que no haya más gobernantes despóticos. Aunque algunas ciudades-estado que habían sido vasallos les iban a ayudar a levantarse, ya que no iban a pagar más tributo.

Sor Juana termino quedándose con los sobrevivientes del principado quienes eran los campesinos y trabajadores urbanos, les cual les ayudará a reconstruir la ciudad con ayuda de las ciudades-estado vecinas y otras regiones que habían sido sometidas.

Después de despedirse de sor Juana, los vencedores subieron a bordo de Calavera marinera junto con Morgan, y con el grandioso tesoro que habían encontrado; y partieron rumbo a la isla donde los filibusteros fueron a disfrutar sus riquezas.

Mientras los bucaneros estaban de jerga en compañía de las odaliscas que liberaron del palacio, comiendo y bebiendo ron; Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome:

-Al fin, mi primera amada descansa en paz, pero ahora debo seguir con mi vida.

-Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo a vivir con mis padres, te buscaremos un trabajo y así vivimos juntos-Le dijo Kagome.

-Bueno, creo ya haber cumplido con mi venganza, y hay que seguir viviendo, así continuando hacia el mañana.

Siguiendo a Kagome, Integra le pregunta a Vlad:

-¿Te gustaría tener otra vida que la del pirata?

-Mmmm sí, creo que es la hora de llevar una vida tranquila.

-Puedes volver al Reino, y cuando nos repongamos podremos preparar nuestra boda, iremos de a poco.

-Está bien, creo que esta forma de vida ya no es la nuestra, y hay que buscar otra.

Sin embargo, Victoria, Angel, Mai, Chiziru y King decidieron ir con ellos; y por esto, Morgan les dijo:

-Son libres de seguir su camino, yo continuare siendo filibustero y pienso en convertirme en el más poderoso.

-Y lo harás, sois muy astuto-Dijo Jenner.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos al Reino los dejare desembarcar, han sido unos aliados muy poderosos.

Al llegar a las proximidades del Reino, las dos parejas, junto con las dos amigas y las tres luchadoras, desembarcaron en una piragua con una parte del tesoro, y cuando se alejaban, se despidieron del pirata que pronto se convertirá en el más poderoso.

Fin


End file.
